


Chapter 6: The Wreck

by forgotten library (omniscripts139)



Series: Spiritual Warfare [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), spiritual warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniscripts139/pseuds/forgotten%20library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is giving he presentation to his daughter class however, they get interrupted. Ms Jones, the principle, has some horrible news. Samantha and Joel are in a fatal car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 6: The Wreck

The school bell ring, Sara’s class was crowded with both student and teacher because it was career day. It was Nathan’s turn to give his presentation however, there was a knock on the door. Ms Jones, Sara’s principle, enters.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. Sara, may I speak to you and your father for a minute?”

“Oh boy, my first day back in school and I get in trouble,” he replies as the student laugh.

Nathan and Sara step into the hallway and Ms. Jones is fighting the tears. “What’s wrong?” Sara asked. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” tear are pouring of her. “I’m afraid there has been an accident on I-85.”

Nathan and Sara’s hearts sank. “Woah… when… when did this happen?” Nathan asked. “It… o... oh god, it happened about 45 minutes ago. The wreck occurred on I-85 south to Birmingham.” Ms. Jones couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Ms. Jones,” Nathan in a stern tone, “Did something happen to Sam and Joel?”

“Yes... I'm so sorry. They are gone.”

Nathan and Sara gripping each other tight. The entire class are crying with them. They huddle around them.

…

It is 8:15 am. Sam and Joel were heading toward the off-ramp on exit 51 going to Birmingham. Meanwhile, there are two guys jawing and racing each other on the interstate several miles behind them going between 90-95 miles per hour. They were flying passed and swerving the other cars. They are cursing on the interstate when two cars are racing. They are swerving in and out.

They are flying passed Samantha. When suddenly, the first car blows both front tires, and his car does a front flip and crashes in front the other racing car. The driver in the second car swerves to miss but he slammed on the brakes crashing into other. Sam couldn’t move and had to slam on her. She could stop in time.

Unfortunately, one the race cars has a meth lab in the trunk and it ignited right as Samantha and Joel hit the cars because of an engine fire. Sam and Joel were screaming from the top of their lungs. No one could get to get over to them. By the time they did, it was too late.

The ambulance arrives; the firefighter are hosing out the fire; and the police officer are getting statements and directing the slow moving traffic. In the midst of the wreckage, Akel Dama appears.

He snickers, “These souls belong to me.” He reaches down to grab Samantha and Joel. But Cornelius quickly intervenes.

“Don't, you touch them. These two belong to God the rest are yours.”

“No, the dead belong to me.” Cornelius reaches for his sword,“Do you dare defy the words of Lord?” 

Akel Dama reaches for Samantha and Joel, but they shock him. Then crosses appeared on both of their foreheads.

“These two have accepted Christ, but the others have not.”

“Fine, have it your way.” Akel Dama takes the two races; and Cornelius takes Samantha and Joel as the fire is being put out.


End file.
